In the past number of years, particularly since the sharp rise in personal electronic communications devices and other technology, it is documented that there has been a significant increase in electromagnetic emissions. Also documented has been a large increase in toxic heavy metal and chemical residues in our air, soil, water, and food from pesticides, herbicides, radioactive materials, and the like. Our bodies are electromagnetic fields that are greatly scrambled and affected by the signals put out by technology, and heavy metals have their own electromagnetic frequencies which further disrupt the body's natural field. With a disrupted, electromagnetic field and increased levels of toxicity that we are exposed to, the body's immune system weakens and signs of disease and health related issues increase. The inventors believe that specific metals are causing sensitivity to specific electromagnetic waves from cell towers, modems, computers, phone handsets, and the like, thus emerging as physical and emotional ailments not diagnosable or treatable through traditional treatments.
It would be advantageous to have a protocol using a more effective system for detoxifying the body from heavy metals than what currently exists, in order to recalibrate the body's electromagnetic field, but there also exists a great need to recalibrate the body's electromagnetic field as the metals are removed.